Dancing in the Moonlight
by Nightress5
Summary: Tsuzki is changed into a woman, due to one of Watari's potions- that was created by accident- now watari and the gang have no clue how to turn him back!
1. Chapter 1

Watari lifts the blue iridescent vial up to his eyes, examining it, he places it down and picks up the ruby red vial, he peers down at his notes, taking notice of an important note he had underlined. He peers up at the clock.

_I'm gonna be late! _He rushes out of the room, pocketing the ruby red vial.

Wakaba walks down the hallway, a ruby red vial clutched in her hand, Watari quickly walks down the hallway, oblivious to Wakaba. They collide into each other, the vial spilling out of her hand, and his out of his lab coat pocket.

"Ah, Wakaba, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." They stoop down, each gathering a random- unlabeled- bottle into her hand.

"It's okay Watari. We better get going or we'll be late for the meeting."

Tsuzuki sighs, glad the very long debriefing of his assignment was done, he had been glad months ago for that little break he had gotten, posing undercover as a black jack dealer onboard the Queen Camellia, but right now all he wanted was to at least have a week or a month, where he didn't have to hear Muraki's name being mentioned.

"Hey, Tsuzuki!"

He turns, spotting Wakaba. She hands him the ruby red vial.

"It's that new fruit drink made by that famous confectionary, you wanted," she spots Terazuma at the end of the hall, "well, I have to go tell me how the drink taste's later." She runs off.

Tsuzuki turns the vial in his hand, it sparkles dangerously.

Tsuzuki shuts the door behind him. His mouth dry, eager for him to quench his thirst. He stares at the vial in his hand, uncorks it and guzzle's the contents down. He immediately puts a hand to his mouth, trying to calm himself down, before he spews an entire week's worth of lunch and dinner all over the floor. Tsuzuki places the vial on the table in the kitchen.

He begins to shake and sweat profusely as he settles himself into his futon. He drifts into an uncomfortable, sleep. Images of Muraki floating in every part of his brain.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my new story, "Dancing in the Moonlight." it's a little bit of an early treat for all of you readers out there, originaly I was going to start uploading the story during spring break, but I got finished extremly early, so any way review and been on the look out for my up and coming Legend of Zelda, two chapter fanfic, "Don't Open that Email!" Anyway remeber to review!**

** P.S. I got another Naruto fanfic in the works, It's full of glorious super smexy scenes!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight streams through the window.

Tsuzuki groans, he had to go meet Hakushaku today, since he was throwing an afternoon cherry blossom viewing party, his mouth was watering at the thought of all the delicious treats that would be at the party. He pulls the cover up over his head, determined to sleep for five minutes longer. But something stops him from doing that, he's not certain what it is, but he knows that he feels…odd.

He sits up, his chest feels heavier, as if two elephants were sitting on his chest, he rubs his chest; he pauses, and rubs it again. He peers down at his chest.

A scream travels throughout Meifu.

"Tsuzuki, just calm down," Tatsumi warns.

Tsuzuki points to her chest, "how can I calm down, WHEN I HAVE BOOBS AND EVERYTHING UNDER THE SUN!" She screams, in her new high pitched voice.

The Hakushaku chuckles, "that suit of yours is ill fitting for a beautiful figure such as that. Why don't you try on this dress."

Watson steps forward, holding out a dress towards Tsuzuki, that's little more than thin strips of satin.

The vein in Tsuzuki's head pulses, she grinds her teeth together, "Hakushaku, I'm not really in the mood for your shenanigans right now."

Tatsumi turns to Watari, "how could this have happened?"

"I don't know, unless-"

"Unless, what?"

"Well yesterday, I crashed into Wakaba. We both had red vials, and we must have gotten them mixed up."

"Well, how do we change him back."

"I don't know, with this potion it was just a hodgepodge of ingredients. If I wanted to recreate it I couldn't even if I wanted to, but I've got to say I'm a genius I can't believe I've finally perfected my sex change potion."

Tsuzuki punches him in the head, "can we worry about me instead of your stupid potion."

Watari rubs his head, now sporting a very large bump. "Sorry."

The elder Gushoshin brother fly's into the room, "Watari, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi. The Chief's called an emergency meeting. Eh, Tsuzuki what's happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

Tsuzuki sits at the long wooden table, freshly changed into a feminine suit that matches his old one, complete with a matching skirt.

Tatsumi pulls up some images onto the screen.

"Just forty-two hours ago. Scattered body parts were found in parks all around Tokyo. A single silver hair was found at all three scenes." Tatsumi stares gravely at them all. "Tsuzuki, Hisoka. We want the two of you to go there, and stop Muraki from killing anymore innocent people."

Tsuzuki sighs, "now how are we supposed to find Muraki, in this large city. None of the victims had anything in common with each other."

Hisoka shrugs, "we'll find him when we find him, but for now I think we should split up and try to find him on our own. Remember if any one of us is in trouble, just signal the other, and they'll come to your aid."

Tsuzuki nods, "'k."

Tsuzuki grumbles, as she fixes her skirt. _How can females even wear this thing?_

Thousands of people stream around Tsuzuki, pushing her around. She twirls, through the sea of people, around and around, and around, twirling into the arms of the silver haired, white clad doctor.

Tsuzuki stares up into Muraki's face.

"Young women like you should be more careful." Muraki flashes a dazzling smile.

Tsuzuki leaps out of his arms "get away from me Muraki!" She hisses.

The doctor's eyes darken, he examines Tsuzuki's face carefully, "…I'm sorry, but…have we met before?"

Tsuzuki becomes nervous. _Me and my stupid mouth._

She stammers, "um…" she laughs nervously, "no…I just…um…I've seen your picture before…in a magazine, so-"

Muraki smiles, once more, "It's good to know that beautiful young women such as yourself are reading more about me. Would you care to come with me, so that we may enjoy a cup of coffee together?"

Tsuzuki blushes, "I'm sorry. I have an previous engagement with a friend."

"Hmm…you should probably hurry to that other engagement, you wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting any longer," Muraki bids Tsuzuki a farewell. He walks away, blending in with the crowd swarming around him.

Tsuzuki stands where she is for a couple of moments, confused by Muraki's suggestion of hurrying to her other engagement. A feeling fills her stomach. It's an odd sensation, something she's never felt before. What exactly was it?

She didn't come to term with the feeling until she had walked three blocks away from where she had met Muraki. She now understood what she was feeling. A nonexistent wind, causes her to shiver. It was fear, she was feeling fear.

A long string of curses leave her breath in a whisper. This city was too large for her taste.

She looks around her unable to tell exactly where she is. The clouds pass lazily over the blood red moon. Thousands of electric multicolored lights, light up the city. Tsuzuki shivers, a cold wind brushes against her, becoming uneasy she begins to walk. She hears footsteps behind her, keeping in sync with hers. She walks more quickly, the feet keep up with her. Now she's running, blindly turning the corner.

Now she waits. The footsteps follow behind, they turn the corner. She spins around tightening her hand into a fist, she blindly throws a punch.

"Stay away from me, you pervert!" She shouts.

The business man clutches at his broken, bleeding nose, His briefcase lays on the asphalt, the blood from his nose drips onto his tie, and dress shirt.

Tsuzuki gasps, "oh my god, I'm so, so sorry. I thought you were someone else," she reaches out to help him. He backs away, "its fine, its fine. I just wanted to hand you your wallet that you dropped a while ago." He hands it to her, picking up his briefcase, he walks away. He mutters under his breath, "geez, chicks these days are getting crazier by the minute."

Tsuzuki glares at his retreating back, while tucking the wallet into her bra. _I guess that's one of the reasons girls love to wear bras so much, it's like a little mini, pouch. _She turns around, a gasp leaves her lips.

He quickly places a finger on her forehead, "sleep," he whispers.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, she begins to fall, motionless in a motion filled world. He catches her in his arms, sweeping her up into his arms bridal style.

That scene was the only memory she had of that night, a silver angel, against a blood red moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuzuki groans, she comes to little by little. She tries to speak. But nary a croak passes her lips, darkness covers her eyes, she tries to move her hand to take off whatever cloth covers her face. She hears the jangle of chains; she moves her wrists vehemently, trying to free them from the metal cuffs around her wrists.

The soft sound of a door closing reaches her ears. The bed shifts under Muraki's weight, as he climbs on top of Tsuzuki; he removes the blindfold from her face.

"You asshole!" She spits.

"Now, now that type of language isn't fit for a young lady, even if it is coming from you ." Muraki reprimands.

Tsuzuki's body goes rigid.

"What, did you think I wouldn't know?"

Muraki undoes her shirt, peeling it slowly off her body, he then unhooks Tsuzuki's bra, and she struggles against him, trying to escape his grasp.

"I wonder how you came to be into this form, there are no traces of a contract or hints of dark magic." Muraki rips off her skirt. "Now let's see if the inside works as good as the outside."

Terror unfolds itself in Tsuzuki's gut like a great eagle unfurling its wings. Tsuzuki screams, she screams out for help, for anyone, for anything to rescue her, she screams for her shikigami to appear and help her, she screams until her throat is raw. Tears flow out of her eyes, streaking her face.

Muraki looks on in indifference, "are you done?" He doesn't wait for an answer; he rips off Tsuzuki's underwear.

His hands roam her body, lingering over her breasts, Tsuzuki closes her eyes, as his hands reach closer to her vagina, his fingers slip between her folds, and Tsuzuki tightens at the intrusion. Muraki thrusts his finger in and out of Tsuzuki; she struggles to hold back the strangled cry rising in her throat. Muraki pulls his finger out of Tsuzuki, he unbuckles his pants, unzipping them, releasing his erection, without preparation, without warning, he violently thrusts into Tsuzuki, breaking through her hymen, blood drips out of her, her screams bounce off the walls, Muraki thrusts in and out of her with relentless speed.

She closes her eyes, retreating inside of herself as he does this unspeakable act to her, she cries silently, her tears have all but dried on her face when he releases inside of her.

He pulls out of her; he doesn't glance at her as he zips up his pants. He reaches into his back pocket to pull out a small silver key; he releases the shinigami out of her shackles. He places a blindfold over her eyes, despite her protests. He leads her out of the room, down a hall, up a flight of stairs, and into another room, she feels the cold tiles beneath her feet. Muraki removes her blindfold, she quickly surveys the room.

Blue tiles coat the walls and floor, a simple toilet, tub, and sink with essential necessities.

Muraki keeps a tight grip on her arm, as he fills the tub with lukewarm water. Once the tub fills, he orders her to get in, she stares at him confused, and he tells her to get in this time no longer as a command, but gently like two lovers coaxing each other. She gently gets into the tub, the water a relief to her aching body. Muraki pulls out a washcloth and body shampoo from a caddy, located near the edge of the tub. He lathers the washcloth with a copious amount of soap; he grasps the female shinigami's arm in his hand.

She screams in protest, "please don't touch me. Don't touch me please!"

He presses the cold rag against her skin, she cries silently, as he washes her entire body. She cries even more, when he reaches between her legs, and thoroughly washes her already desecrated sacred place.

He finishes with her, pulling her out of the tub, he places the blindfold on her again, leading her back to the room she was locked up in.

She hears the door close as Muraki leaves the room; she tears the blindfold off of her face, her body shudders as the tears flow out of her eyes. She stands there shivering and shuddering, not only from the cold air against her wet body, but from the knowledge that she was just raped and dehumanized. She wipes her hands against her eyes, brushing away her tears, spotting only a thick cotton night gown on the bed; she puts it on her body. She lies down on the bed and fruitlessly falls into a nightmarish dream.

* * *

**Yea so... guess I'm going to be banning myself from watching Law & Order: SVU ever again, also going to bury my copy of "The Lovely Bones." So...please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week. Or was it a week? She could no longer tell what time it was, what day it was, the month, the year. Time had blended seamlessly, while she was here. The only thing she could keep track of was the number of times Muraki had raped her so far. 58. He had raped her 58 times, since he had first captured her.

Dehumanizing her each and every time, as he washed her freshly raped body, as he personally changed her clothes, as he fed her her meals, as he lay down next to her in bed, holding her stiff body against his.

All she knew was that she had spent far too long cooped up in the dark room, with its dreary walls. She had memorized every crack, every crevice, every small chip or mark that was in these four cement walls.

She was counting the individual strands of hair on her head, when the door opens. Muraki stumbles into the room haphazardly, nearly crashing to the floor, he manages to make it to the bed, and he sits down near Tsuzuki's feet.

Undoing his tie with one hand, he sighs. Tsuzuki notes his disheveled hair and dirty stained suit, wildly contrasting to his tidy appearances.

She stiffens as he crawls on top of her, they stare into each other's eyes for a few moments, he collapses onto the bed beside her, he pulls her into his arms, and he breathes into her hair, letting out a long sigh. Tsuzuki can now smell the alcohol on his breath.

He whispers into her hair, "I'm sorry mother; I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry." He repeats this like a favorite prayer a priest repeats at all of his sermons. He repeats this over and over until he falls asleep,

She wakes in a start, the feeling of something probing inside of her, invades her groggy consciousness. Her eyes trail downwards, she shudders as Muraki hooks his fingers inside of her, and he twists them in and out. She closes her eyes, biding the time until he finishes raping her.

She slowly opens her eyes, when she feels droplets of water falling onto her face. Muraki's face is inches away from hers, tears fall from his eyes, plopping onto her face.

He whispers something, the last word floats to her ear: sorry.

Muraki's drunken appearances had become more and more frequent, he had appeared every time, and at what she thought was the same time every day. Every single time, he came into the room, drunk and disheveled. He would always lay down next to her, breathing sorry's into her hair, it took her awhile to realize that she was actually glad, no relieved that Muraki was drowning in his grief and not raping her.

But this night, this night was different. Muraki came into the room, his appearance haphazard as all previous nights before; black shadows were now under his eyes. He tossed a heavy, white, greasy paper bag with the initials b and q on the front of the bag onto the bed.

Tsuzuki opens it and peers inside, there's a large bacon cheeseburger, large fries, a soft drink and the best of all a large chocolate pie.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Muraki's eyes drift from an invisible crack in the floor to her eyes. He doesn't respond.

She undoes the wrapper that contains the cheeseburger. The smell drifts lazily to her face, enticing her to swallow it whole, she gobbles down the burger hungrily, the cheeseburger tasting like the gates of heaven compared to the soups and unidentifiable mush Muraki had been giving her.

She finishes the burger, fries, and soft drink in record time, grabbing the container that holds the chocolate pie, she pry's the lid off of the container, she prepares to eat it, but something stops her. She stares at Muraki. His head in his hands, he rubs his face, trying to rid the grogginess out of his face.

Tsuzuki stretches her hand out to lightly touch him on the shoulder; she stops midway, wrinkling her nose, as a terrible smell assaults her nose.

"Ewwwwww! You smell like you rolled out of a sewer!"

His eyes flicker to her face, but he doesn't say a word.

Wheels turn in her head; a plan comes to fruition in her mind.

"You don't look or smell like your well…if you let me out I could help you…you know, like make sure you're eating and-"

Muraki stops her, "just shut up please." He rubs his temples.

They sit there, on that bed, in that dark room with its concrete walls, they feel as if the distance between them has stayed the same, maybe even gotten longer, but little do they know that the distance between them is eating away at its very edges.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuzuki dreams of everything, of a little boy who hides behind corners, the same boy who hides in his room, the same boy who hides under the covers on his bed, the same little boy who hides from the monster that enters his room.

Tsuzuki wakes with a start, her body covered in sweat. Her pink nightgown clinging to her skin- Muraki had given her a change of clothes every time he had bathed her.

A loud crash from the hallway, reaches her ears. Her feet touch the cold concrete floor, quickly rushing to the thick wooden door, she tries the handle, almost expecting it to not even open. Surprise hits her face when the door opens.

_How long has this door been open?_

She quickly rushes through the door, she finds Muraki unconscious on the floor, barely breathing. She places her slim fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse, there's one it's weak, but there's a pulse.

She places one of his arms around her neck, supporting his dead weight against her body. She struggles to get him to her bed, finally reaching it, she dumps him onto the bed. She prepares to escape, to leave Muraki on this bed and suffer to whatever mental, emotional, or physical ailment that befell him. She actually prepares to do this, but two things stopped her that moment. A small glimmer of her, a small glimmer inside her whispered for her to stay, stay despite all of the horrible things Muraki had done to her. That and the fact, that as quickly as she had turned from the bed to run, Muraki's hand slithered around her wrist, one word whispered from his lips that left her…confused? Angered? Or was it…no it definitely wasn't that.

He whispers the word again, "stay…please."


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuzuki inwardly trembles, she doesn't know what to do, what to say.

"Stay…please, just stay," Muraki shudders as his head is wracked with terrible pain.

Tsuzuki bites her lip, "are-are you okay?"

Muraki shudders more violently this time, he leans over the bed, wheezing and hacking violently.

Tsuzuki swallows once, twice, three times. "I'll stay with you…but you can't keep me in a cage forever."

His violent fit over, Muraki nods. "It's a deal."

Tsuzuki enters the large bedroom, a king sized bed rest in between the balconies that look out on a beautiful backyard complete with a pool.

It stunned her to know that she had been held captive under the floorboards of Muraki's house. On the small two minute walk up to the surface, she had discovered that Muraki lives in a 4500 sq. ft., one floor home, complete with a top of the line kitchen, grandiose bathroom, beautifully furnished living room, and of course the bedroom.

The bedroom was so large that at least one hundred people could live in there; the whole room was covered in royal blue, from the walls to the bedding, to the pillows.

Tsuzuki takes a small step forward, the cool wood floor a relief to her feet.

Muraki leans against the doorframe. "Let's establish some rules. You shall be staying in my bedroom, you have free rein of the house, but you are not allowed to leave the premises, are we clear?"

Tsuzuki nods, as long as she was anywhere but in the dungeon below, she was happy even if Muraki decided to lock her up in the bathroom.

Tsuzuki was surprised to discover that Muraki had kept her captive for a little over two months.

But other things Muraki did surprised her, he treated her as if she was…actually a human being, he bought her clothing, toiletries, and anything else she needed. Her anger and hatred towards him was beginning to fade. Muraki had returned to his normal self, there were still some periods were he would slip up and binge drink, but overall he was mostly fine.

Time passed, the trees change from their usual hues of green, to subtler colors of red, gold, and orange, the trees begin to lose their leaves while the ground becomes blanketed with snow, Tsuzuki had just finished cleaning the bathroom, it was eerily silent from the living room, where Muraki was now situated.

She calls out to him, "Muraki!" No response, she calls to him once more…nothing.

Sensing that something is wrong, she rushes into the living room. A gasp escapes her lips, "Muraki!" She screams. Muraki lays on the couch, three empty bottles wine bottles resting on the floor in front of him, a half-empty bottle, cradled near his chest protectively.

She rushes up to him, placing her ear near his mouth, she listens for a breath, she finally hears one, and it's low and faint. She rushes into the kitchen, filling a large bowl with cold water; she returns to the living room and splashes Muraki with the water.

He wakes up with a gasp, removing his glasses; he wipes his dripping face with the sleeve of his sweater.

"What was that for?" He asks, his speech slightly slurred from the alcohol he consumed.

"You can't keep going on like this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replaces the glasses on his face, and takes a swig from the bottle.

Tsuzuki grabs the bottle out of his hand. She shoves it in his face, "this is what I', talking about! The consistent on and off drinking binges of yours, it not healthy-"

Muraki chuckles, "and why are you so concerned?"

"I'm concerned because you're not behaving like yourself."

Muraki gets up from the couch; he walks slowly toward Tsuzuki, backing her up against the wall. She shrieks when he slams his hand against the wall, mere inches from her head. His face moves closer to hers until it's a hairs breadth away.

He speaks, a low sound reminiscent to that of a great lion baring it's fangs preparing to pounce on it prey, "and how would you know what I'm truly like, you know nothing about me, you know absolutely nothing!"

"…then help me understand," she stares him down, his eyes reflecting in hers and vice versa.

His eyes attempt to burn holes in her body, he sighs. "I hate you so much; it feels like my very veins have fire running through them." Her eyes widen in shock, as he kisses her for the first time. Their lips seem to melt together, fireworks burst in her stomach. He breaks the kiss.

"You're not gonna like everything you learn."


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuzuki and Muraki sit on the couch, close to each other than they have ever been before.

The silence between them stretches, stretches as far as the distance between Europe and North America.

Tsuzuki clears her throat, "so-"

Muraki sighs, "It all started when I was a young child. My mother and I were mostly the only two at home." Muraki pulls a cigarette carton out of his pants pocket, taking one of the cigarettes into his fingers, he places it between his lips, and pulls out his lighter, cupping his hand over the flame, he lights the cigarette. "My father rarely ever did see us, the only times he came home was during holidays or my birthday. Certain years he would hardly come home at all," he pulls out the cigarette from between his lips, blowing out a cloud of smoke that floats to the ceiling, "I guess he wanted to spend more time with his mistresses than he did with his own family. For the most part, I had a…somewhat odd childhood. The house we lived in was full of porcelain dolls, from the kitchen to the attic, from floor to ceiling, there were porcelain dolls…my mother viewed me as one of them, her cute little porcelain doll that would obey her, her doll that would never change, her doll that would please her and never leave her."

A sudden realization hits Tsuzuki, "Muraki, did your mom ever-"

"She came into my room every night, she was convinced that I was the prettiest of all her dolls and that pretty dolls should be…played with every day in order to make them even prettier."

"…what about the binges, why? Why are you doing them?"

Muraki sighs, he blows smoke through his lips "…because of you."

"Me!"

"You had the same eyes as I did as a child…the same eyes I have right now," Muraki rests his head in his hands, "those eyes that know the true meaning of fear, the fear of having your very…innocence, your virtue taken away." Muraki's voice begins to break, "I absolutely hate that feeling, I hated my childhood, my very existence, and I hated it when you cried while I raped you… I-I-I just hate it all."

"Murkai," Tsuzuki whispers, she gets up from the couch, moving in front of Muraki, she takes the cigarette away from his fingers, placing it into the ashtray on the coffee table. The shinigami moves the doctor's hands away from his face, his tears dripping out of his eyes like a heavy downpour. She kisses away his tears, every drop that slips from his eyes she kisses away; she kisses his forehead, his nose, his cheek and finally his lips. She kisses him for a long time, trying to erase all of the dark flames in his heart. She whispers his name over and over into the kiss, like a dark forbidden mantra from ancient times.

He places his hand on the back of her head, his fingers entangling into her bountiful, lush locks. He pulls her deeper into the kiss, his tongue darts out from between his lips, tracing along her bottom one, begging for him to be let in. She opens her mouth slightly, his tongue darts into her mouth. Her whole body shivers as her mouth becomes familiar with his taste, the bitter taste of cigarettes mixed with the sweet taste of wine.

She groans as his hands roam along her sides, he lifts her up into his arms in a bride like fashion, still kissing her; he carries her into their bedroom. Gently laying her down on the bed, he grinds his hips into hers, she shudders, breaking the kiss, she moans loudly.

Muraki tugs at her shirt, she complies lifting her arms over her head, and she allows him to take off her shirt for her. His hands grasp her breasts, kneading them through her white, lacy bra, her hand fly's to her mouth, muffling the moan that escapes her lips. Muraki places butterfly kisses on her collarbone, his kisses trailing down from her collarbone to the waistband of her jeans. Muraki undoes the button. Slowly.

Tsuzuki growls, "if you don't take those jeans of..."

Muraki smiles at her, a smile unlike all others, a smile that said: I know exactly what you want, I'll make you beg for it, and then I'll let you die in ecstasy, while you experience the best and most powerful orgasm of your life."

Muraki finally undoes the button, Tsuzuki groans as he ever so slowly pulls her pants down and off her legs. She bites her lips, when his fingers play with the identifiable, wet spot on her underwear, his fingers tracing the faint outline of her clit. His fingers slide along the wet spot even more, as it begins to spread rapidly. Tsuzuki lies on the bed, a moaning, panting mess, the silken bed sheets gripped in her hands.

Muraki's talented fingers slide her underwear off of her sweat covered body, tossing them aside; he places his face in between her legs, licking at her inner thighs completely ignoring her dripping, wet pussy.

Tsuzuki groans, "nnnn…Muraki! Lick…lick me t-there."

Muraki playfully nibbles at the junction between her thigh and aching vagina, "lick where?" He seductively purrs.

Tsuzuki tangles her hand in his hair, guiding his head to her pussy, she growls, "eat me out."

His tongue licks at all of the juices flowing out of her, Tsuzuki groans, she guides her hands away from Muraki's head to her breasts, her hands cover her breasts, kneading them softly. Muraki's hand slides over her thigh, causing even more pleasure to course through her body, his thumb slides over her clit.

"Mmmmm…Muraki! Nnnnn, more…please, lick me more."

Muraki smirks, he begins to lick with a new fervor, and Tsuzuki kneads her breasts even more, lightly pinching her nipples. Muraki thumbs her clit vigorously, Tsuzuki violently shudders.

"Ahhhh! MURAKI, I-I..." she arches her back, as her body gives itself over to its orgasm. She groans as a great wave comes over her, washing away all of the tension in her body, her brain turns from a solid mass to mush, she collapses onto the bed, swiping a strand of hair way from her sweaty face. She watches Muraki's muscles ripple, as he takes off his shirt. Tsuzuki reaches over, undoing his jeans and taking them off along with his boxers, his cock stands proud and tall, Tsuzuki notices things she never had time to notice before, like the massive size of it, erect it stood taut against Muraki's stomach, it was at least a good ten, eleven inches.

Muraki watches through lidded eyes as Tsuzuki grasps his cock in her hand, barely able to touch her pinkie with her thumb, due to its large girth, she gives it a few small tugs, she stares up at his poker face, determined to see him a panting, moaning mess beneath her touches.

She kiss the head, lightly nibbling and pecking at the foreskin, she engulfs the head with her mouth, she hears him groan huskily. Tsuzuki swirls her tongue around the head, using her hand to pump the base of the cock.

Muraki groans, he places his hand on the back of her neck, determined not to take over and completely fuck the female shinigami's mouth, he groans even further as Tsuzuki takes more of his massive cock into her mouth, she hums, and the vibrations like a shockwave across his body. He bucks his hips into Tsuzuki's mouth; she chokes a little, but bit by bit takes all of Muraki's cock into her mouth until it touches the back of her throat. She swirls her tongue around the cock, the bitter, salty taste of precum fills her mouth, she shudders, her pussy dripping even more than before, she slides he hand down her body and to her vagina her fingers rubbing against her clit, she moans, feeling a hard pull at her hair, she stares into Muraki's sweating, panting face, he tugs on her hair again, signaling for her to stop her ministrations, she release his dick with an audible pop.

She lies back down on the bed, he positions himself in between her legs, he slowly slides himself in, until he's buried hilt deep inside of her.

"Muraki…you can move now."

He thrusts slowly inside of her, she moans loudly, "Muraki! Stop teasing me…" He smirks that sexually charged smirk of his, he thrusts faster, their grunts and groans becoming the music of the room, and the smell of their sweat and love-making becomes the scent of it. Stars dance in her eyes when Muraki rams into her sensitive spot.

"OH GOD! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! MURAKI, RIGHT THERE!" She screams.

Muraki rams into the spot over and over, the warm pool in both of their stomach's growing hotter and hotter. Tsuzuki reaches down to her clit, massaging it in time with Muraki's thrusts. She shudders as her climax approaches nearer and nearer.

She shudders once more, "mmmmmmmm…MURAKI!" She screams out, her orgasm washing over her, like a giant wave after a rough storm in the seas. Muraki thrusts inside of her, his orgasm too approaching fast, he groans as his hot seed pours inside of her, he continues to thrust inside of her, riding out his orgasm. He pulls out of her, collapsing beside her on the bed, both of them lay there on the bed, panting and sweating.

Tsuzuki breaks the silence, "that was amazing!"

Muraki chuckles.

* * *

**Wow this is like the longest chapter I've ever written! So I have some thing to announce...there's only three chapters left for this story...yea, go ahead hate me, cry do whatever, just continue to keep on reading and support this story and me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuzuki prunes the roses in the front yard, since the winter she and Muraki had become like a husband and wife and less master and slave.

She shivers as she fells Muraki's hand slide across the back of her neck. She stands up, turning around and giving him a quick peck on the lips, she takes the heavy grocery bags from his hands.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asks.

His face pales, as he remembers the bones and eyeballs he found in the curry she had prepared last week, he takes the bags from her hands.

"I'll be cooking tonight. Besides I was thinking about trying my hand at making Italian food."

"Muraki, stay where you are!" A voice shouts.

They both turn towards the voice; Tsuzuki's eyes go wide as she sees Tatsumi standing on the walkway, a few feet away from them.

"T-T-Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki stutters.

Tatsumi places a finger on the bridge of his glasses, he pushes them up on his face slightly, and they seem to glint with a deadly shine in the bright morning sun.

"I don't want to waste any time here Muraki-San," Tatsumi spits the honorific out of his mouth, the shadows behind him begin to move, "I suggest you calmly hand over Tsuzuki, we'll all be on our way after this."

Tsuzuki's eyes flicker from Tatsumi to Muraki, she gasps as Muraki pushes her into Tatsumi's arms. She turns her head to stare at him, tears leaking out of her eyes and his.

"Why?" That one word stays with him, as he stares at the empty space where both of the shinigami's once stood.

Tsuzuki walks into her apartment, Wakaba following closely behind her. Wakaba gently closes he front door.

She heads to the kitchen, "do you want some tea, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki responds with a soft "yes." She heads into the kitchen, plopping herself down in one of the seats, she puts her arms up on the table, her head dropping onto the table.

Wakaba's forehead creases as she notices Tsuzuki's behavior. She pushes the cup of green tea in front of Tsuzuki; she grasps the cup of tea in her hands.

Her expression changes, she presses the back of her hand to her mouth, she quickly stands up, and the chair falls back, crashing to the floor. She rushes over to the sink. Wakaba holds her hair as she pukes her guts out, as the last spasm in her stomach subsides; Tsuzuki wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

Wakaba rubs her back, "Tsuzuki….are you…pregnant?"


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuzuki lays on her futon, she pulls the cover up to her chest, she listens to Wakaba's humming as she gently rubs her stomach.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Wakaba asks.

Tsuzuki stares at the pregnancy test in her hand, it's lines forming a positive sign. "I think it's probably a boy."

Tatsumi, Watari, Hisoka, and the Chief rush into the room. Tatsumi stares at Tsuzuki, his eyes quickly darts to Wakaba's. "Is she pregnant?" He asks.

She nods her head.

Tsuzuki slips out from the futon, she stands up, "I have a considerable craving for a super-sized pastry right now, I'm gonna go get one." Tatsumi opens his mouth to say something, but Wakaba grips his arm, silencing him with a stare.

Tsuzuki walks up the pathway, she stops at the front door, her index finger lightly resting on the doorbell.

Guilt, fear, and anxiety race around her brain. She turns away from the door, when the door opens.

Muraki peers at her, his eyes reflecting the same question she has: what is she doing here?

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you here," she stammers, "I mean why wouldn't you be here? This is your house after all." Her face turns as red as the roses.

Muraki leans against the doorframe, staring at her.

"And you're here why?"

Muraki gawks, he clutches his stinging cheek, Tsuzuki shakes her stinging hand.

"What the hell do you mean "why am I here?" I'm here because I actually give a damn about you! I'm here because I'm in love with you!" I'm here because I'm pregnant!"

Muraki's eyes widen at this news. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Muraki walks over to the couch; he places a steaming mug of hot chocolate into her hands.

"Thanks," she takes a sip, the sweet liquid coursing down her throat, warming her stomach.

A stunned Muraki takes off his glasses and rubs his face, "so…let me get this straight, I'm going to be a dad?"

"For the umpteenth time yes you're going to be a father."

Muraki reaches over; he rests his hand on Tsuzuki's stomach. She pats his hand lightly.

"Baka, you can't fell the baby kick right now, it's not even grown yet."

"But, still…" His voice trails off as his thoughts begin to drift.

Tsuzuki bites her lips nervously, "what do you want to name our child?"

Muraki stares at her, his thoughts begin to focus, "what?"

"The name, what would you like to call our child?"

Muraki ponders this for a moment, "if it's a boy we can name him Ryujin, if it's a girl we can name her Ai."

Tsuzuki smiles at this, "I was thinking we could name our child cinnamon."

Muraki stares at her with disbelief, "what! You'd name our child after an aromatic spice?"

Tsuzuki shrugs nonchalantly, a grin breaks out on her face, "our child would be as sweet as their mommy."

Muraki pulls her closer to him, the hot chocolate in the mug, sloshing to the sides. He whispers seductively into her ear, "you may be sweet, but you taste as equally delicious."

Tsuzuki places the mug on the coffee table; Muraki drags her by the arm into their bedroom. Morning turns to evening, evening turns to night, all the while euphoric screaming and sighs rupture from the bedroom.

Tsuzuki returns to the living room, peering at the clock as it chimes when it strikes midnight, she picks up the now cold cup of hot chocolate, walking with it into the kitchen, she dumps the contents I the sink, and sticks the cup into the dishwasher. Returning into the bedroom, she lies down in the bed beside Muraki, she strokes the strand of hair off of his face; she smiles as she stares at his angelic, sleeping face. She snuggles against his chest, and falls into a beautiful dream.

Tsuzuki moans in her sleep, as she fells something long and thin wiggling inside of her, her eyes snap open, a short gasp leaves her lips, but it quickly turns into a moan.

"mmmmm, Muraki…" She moans huskily, as his fingers brush against her g-spot. A smile reaches her eyes, as she eyes the boner in Muraki's pajama pants, "are you that happy to see me or…"

Muraki's face hovers above hers, he kisses her on the lips, slightly sucking on her bottom one, breaking the kiss he whispers against her lips, "I'm really happy to see you."

Tsuzuki wraps her legs around Muraki's waist pulling him closer to her, she flips him underneath her, rolling on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I want to be on top this time."

She pulls down his pajama pants until his erect cock is fully exposed, taking in into her hand, she aligns it with her entrance, slowly lowering herself onto it, she grunts as it slowly begins to fill her up, she slowly lowers herself onto it until his cock is hilt deep inside of her. She runs a hand through her hair, "so deep," she moans.

She begins to move, lifting her whole body up, she drops her body back down, setting a rhythm for herself, Muraki grips her hips roughly, thrusting himself up into her, Tsuzuki shudders, and she collapses against his chest, his thrusts becoming rougher.

Tsuzuki moans, "Muraki…OH GOD!Mmmmmmmm…ah…Muraki, I'm cumm-" she shudders as she cums. Muraki gives her body a few more thrusts, grunting as he releases his seed inside of her.

Tsuzuki lays her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, she smiles tiredly as she realizes that his heart beat matches hers, she dozes off as Muraki strokes her hair gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuzuki lies on the bed, her body propped up by pillows, and her feet also propped up on pillows.

She thumbs through a baby magazine, stopping at certain pages to dog-ear them. Muraki walks into the room, carrying a tall glass of pink lemonade and a plate of tuna chocolate chip sandwich. He places them on the end table near her side. He sits on the edge of the bed and rubs her swollen six month belly.

"How are the twins doing?" He beams.

"Same as always, they're kicking inside my stomach."

Muraki kisses her on the lips, "I found a house yesterday, I worked it through with the realotor, we can move in in the next two weeks."

"'K."

Muraki gets up off of the bed, "if you need me, just shout."

Muraki places the dish in the cabinet, wiping his hands on a towel.

A loud scream floats throughout the house, "MURAKI!"

Muraki races into the bedroom, his eyes widen. Tsuzuki calmly leafs through the magazine, she looks up at Muraki.

"It's just a false alarm."

Muraki leaves the room; he's barely three feet away when his name is screamed again, and walking back into the room he sighs exasperatedly.

Tsuzuki still leafing through the magazine doesn't even bother to glance at him, "just another false alarm."

He walks back out of the room, his name is called again, he stomps back into the room, "this better not be another false alarm."

Tsuzuki stares down at the rapidly spreading wet spot in her yoga pants, she stares at Muraki, it's not, and my water just broke."

Muraki paces the floors of the waiting room, stopping every few minutes to stare at the door of the room where Tsuzuki is being kept. Doctors and nurses rush by, offering him their congratulations, giving him curt nods.

A guttural scream comes from out of the room, startling patients and the hospital staff. An old man being pushed in a wheelchair waves his fists as he passes by, "there's a demon in that room, I tell you." He says in a thin, raspy voice. Another guttural scream. Wakaba pats Muraki's arm gently, the rest of the shinigami gang just staring nervously at the door.

A doctor in scrubs comes out of the room. He walks up to the small group, "the birth was a success, and you can go see them now if you wish."

Muraki and the shinigami's enter the room. Tsuzuki smiles at them from the hospital bed, a baby on either side of her, a baby boy with a blue cap on his head, tufts of brown hair peeking out, and a baby girl with a pink cap, her silver hair peeking out from under hers.

"Okay Serenity, Yoru, say hi to everyone."

**Five years later**

Muraki walks through the front door; two children launch themselves at him.

"Daddy!" They scream in unison. Muraki drops his briefcase on the floor, scooping up the two children into his arms. Yoru holds up a small sheet of paper with four stick figures drawn on them.

"Daddy look what I, Serenity, and mommy drew today."

"What is it?"

"It's a picture of our family."

Tears sparkle in Muraki's eyes. Tsuzuki walks into the living room. She kisses on the cheek.

"How was work today?"

"It was hectic as always."

Tsuzuki claps her hands together, "alright kids, mommy and daddy have to have a grown up talk. Go upstairs and watch television in the playroom."

Muraki places the kids on the floor, they run out of the room and up the stairs, their tiny little feet making pattering sounds. Tsuzuki leads Muraki into the kitchen; she produces a small blue vial from her apron pocket.

'What's that?"

Tsuzuki bites her lip, hesitating a bit, "Watari came over earlier today, he said he'd found the antidote to the potion I had drunk years earlier…I don't know whether I should take it or not."

Muraki cups her face in his hands, "You make the decision that you want to make, no matter what I'm still going to love you."

Tsuzuki stares at the vial in her hands for a moment, she breathes slowly and uncorks it…she carries it to the sink and pours it in, watching its contents swirl down the drain. She rushes back to Muraki and kisses him, "I love you," she whispers.

Muraki caresses her face, kissing her passionately as both of them lie down on the bed, the dark room heightening the sensuality of it all, the pleasure, the gasps, the moans. Muraki kisses her on the lips, all the while their favorite song playing in the background. Dancing in the Moonlight by Anna Shibuya.

_And together we dance in the moonlight_

_Our bodies and passion commingling_

_I love the taste of your feelings_

_Don't wake me from this dream, so that for all eternity we can remain dancing in the moonlight._

* * *

**Well it looks like Dancing in the Moonlight is done, after a very long time it's done. After having contibuted to the Yami No Matsuei Fan Stories greatly, I've decide to take a hiatus from writing anymore Muraki x Tsuzuki fanfics or anymore Yami No Matsuei fanfics in general. So...please read my other fics, and drop a review for this one.**


End file.
